The Bushido Clan
by Monster Honda
Summary: Naruto was beaten,nearley killed by a group of drunks and was not loved by any or thats what he says until a black kid saved him and he becomes friends and have a lot of crazy adventures and will be followed in the way of the warrior code in a crazy way
1. Helping out a friend in need

**Ok I wanted to do this story about ninja's and street gangs even tho im not a gangsta favorate I just wanted to get it out of my system or not so here it is.**

**Prolouge: Lookin out for a friend in need**

A 6-year-old boy wearing an black t-shirt with the konoha symbol on it and white shorts and goggles with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and wisker like scars named Naruto was walking home to his apartment with one window he had a hard knock life cause he had the 9-tailed fox sealed in him and almost everybody in the village hated him cause they all thought he was the demon that attacked the leaf village 6 years ago then suddenly 3 drunk guys walked up to him.

"Hey Demon brat." Said the leader of the 3 holding a sake bottle. "Give me your money and your life." Naruto then tried to run but tripped on a pebble and fell now not having anymore room to get away the leader then took out a steel pipe and was aming at Naruto's head. "Please why do you hate me so much what have I ever do to you?" " Well you brat you nearly destroyed all of Konoha 6 years ago and that's the reason .Now I hear you want to be a ninja forget it they are kicking you out of the academy. And now you have nowhere to run now." Little did they know there was someone watching the whole scene unfold and was really angry at the drunks that was about to kill them. "Ok game time." And then the figure stepped out of the shadows and held up a metal object he clicked the object and then pulled back on the handle part.

"So long Demon bra --." Just when the leader drunk was about to kill him with a spiked bat a loud bang was heard. And the next thing Naruto saw was a hole at the leader's head and then collapsed on the floor. The other drunk two were figuring out what just happened to there friend and then saw a brown skinned boy with braids and with dark brown eyes and was wearing a black 5xl shirt and baggy shorts and a pair of sneaker sandals and was holding a gun a 9MM on his left and a Kunai knife on the top part like a sword gun. And looked like he was no older then 7 years old. "Yo! You two muthafucka's wanna join him?" Said the Dark-Skinned boy. They started to run "They always gotta run." then the dark skinned boy pulled out 2 Tec Nine's and pulled both triggers and sprayed the other two drunks. Killing them instantly because of so much bullet holes and loss of blood. After that he putted his guns back in his shorts and went up to Naruto.

"Yo son you okay?" "Thank-you for saving me." "Its cool people gotta look out for each other. Name's Nikko, Nikko Akusa." "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzimaki"

" I know. You are the child that has the nine tailed fox sealed in him. And I feel you pain" "You do?" "Yea believe me its not easy to have someone having a sealed demon in themselves while they are beaten ,tortured ,called names and trying to kill you I mean its like a hard knock life on what burden you carry . But to me you are a hero or a savor and you need the respect you deserve. Believe it yo. Unlike that jerk Sasu-gay that duck-haired-dick-bastard-Sitck-a-bat-up-the-punk-ass-muthafucka's-gay-lookin ass. He's the loser Naruto not you . You are a winner just don't doubt yo'self and you can be whatever you want to be."

Naruto chuckled at his comments about Sasuke and how he was humbled by believing himself from Nikko. "by the way you need a friend?" "Sure." "Aight later Naruto. See you later." "See ya Nikko."

**Ok this is the prolouge and andrediablo if you are reading this then I hope you like it Later**


	2. Parkour and a chase?

**Ok Chapter 2 I guess and I got a bad review from a ryu-whatever his name is he tells me to take this story down cause of black people in this fic well if you are racist or a stereotype on blacks then don't bother puttin up bad reviews or racial comments or I report that as abusive language. ok on with Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 : Parkour and a chase? **

_Time skip 7 years later_

7 years passed ever since Naruto and Nikko first met and the same 7 years when Nikko saved Naruto from his fate the two developed a friendship over the years they were almost like brothers and were rarely seen without each other at the age of 11 Nikko introduced Naruto to his friends and they didn't judge him at first glance and accepted him like a brother and they always have crazy competitions. Like today A 13 year old spiky blonde orange jumpsuit Naruto. And 14 year old cornrowed white 3xl t shirt and baggy sweat shorts like Capri's. red and blue tabi shoes Nikko were about to have a little parkour competition along with 4 other people. "Aight y'all ready For some Parkour?" Said Nikko. "Let's do it!" Shouted everyone. "Ok then. Oh I almost forgot. Last one to reach the top has to buy lunch for everyone." As they got in there starting positions Nikko startd the countdown. "Ready 5...4...3...2...1.… GO!" Shouted Nikko. And then they ran off racing to the top of the hokage monument.

10 seconds after the race started Naruto gotten a huge lead over the 5 others. In second was Nikko. Third was a young boy that was light skinned with red tall spiked hair. Sort of like Yamcha's hair in DBZ but a little taller and had a white long cloth wrapped around his head like the bandana on Ryu's head from S.F. (Y'all know what that means). And had had forest green eyes on a black long shirt under a dark blue vest with Kanji writing that said "Bushido". And was wearing loose fitting black ninja pants and was wearing black tabi shoes his name was Ichiro Ishikama.

In fourth was a tan-skinned and had buzzed cut hair and had brown eyes and was wearin a dark blue vest and had the "Bushido" kanji as well like Ichiro's. And had really loose shorts and blue tabi shoes. He was also of Afro-Asian decent. His name was Makoto Mashimoto.

In fifth was another male with pale skin and black spiked hair hazel eyes and had the "Bushido" vest too over a tank top and was wearing black sweat pants with tabi shoes. Something that the Leaf village shin obi would wear but was a Bushido member. His name was Kenishi Moruyawa.

And last was a another pale skinned boy with white hair, grey eyes a Red hoodie and Navy blue Shorts and tabi shoes was in last place of the race. His name was Toshi Kumikubo.

While they were running. "I am going to catch you two" Said Ichiro "Hey Ichiro WATCH OUT FOR THAT…! *CRASH* tree." Said Nikko After that Ichiro went head first to a tree which knocked him to last place "Ouch that's gotta leave a mark" Said a Surprised Naruto "I know-- Oh shoot a crowd of people.

Watch and learn Naruto." Said a confident Nikko as he did a wall run up a wooden fence and jumped off it and landed by rolling and running again. But to his surprise Naruto Followed up then Makoto, Kenishi , Toshi and Last Ichiro then they all saw a couch sitting on the middle of the street and then Nikko did a speed dash vault , Naruto with a Cat leap, Makoto with a side vault and the rest well they just ran around it. But Icihiro was now catching up to the top 3 and passed Makoto like it was nothing and then passed Naruto and now was up at Nikko trying to get ahead then they saw Naruto passing them both .

Naruto then went up a building and climbed up a pipe and was now jumping from roof to roof everybody then followed Naruto and were now on rooftops jumping from roof to roof. "Monuments straight ahead keep up yo" Said Ichiro. Then they all started to dash the rest of the way and then everyone started climbing the faces of the past hokage's. Then some people were watching this event ongoing. "Man are they crazy?" Said a spectator. "There going to get It." Said another. "They got balls doing that stuff and its almost impossible to climb up like that even with rope and still dangerous."

Meanwhile in a building the 3rd Hokage was watchin these events unfold in his crystal ball "Ever since he hung out with Nikko he's gotten a lot stronger and the Bushido club are even surpassing the Anbu abilities Interesting or are they just playing crazy." As the Hokage chuckled.

Over at the monuments the battle was now really really close as Naruto , Ichiro , and Nikko were inches of winning until Ichiro slipped and was about to fall but was able to recover and keep climbing. Unfortunately he was now last and saw that the race was over Naruto won followed by Nikko then Kenishi then Makoto then Toshi and last Ichiro "Yeah I won." Said a happy blond "Good Race everybody." Said a panting Nikko "Ichiro im sorry but you gotta buy us lunch" Said Nikko in a Sing song tone. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KAMI WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!!!" Whined Ichiro.

"Hey this a good view." Said Makoto. "Yeah really nice." Said Toshi. "I wish we can do this every other morning." Said Naruto. "I gotta admit this is a crazy view and I love it." Said Kenishi. "HEY YOU KIDS STAY RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a leaf Shinobi. "RUN!" Said Nikko. and they scattered likes flies 4 ran down the stairs and two were climbing back down can you guess who they are. It's Naruto and Nikko and they caught up with rest of Makoto, Ichiro, Toshi, and Kenishi. Were now running on the street Nikko was looking back until Naruto warned him on whats up ahead. "Oh Shit. Nikko!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Nikko looked ahead and saw a group of little kids walking in there direction and they didn't have enough time to slow down "I'm going for it." Nikko then sped up and then he jumped…

**Ok this is chapter two my first cliff hanger. Will Nikko make the jump? Or will he fail and fall on the kids Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
